Smile
by KadaSauce
Summary: Bakura's thoughts when he first appeared to Ryou.


Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! Does not belong to me, never has never will.

Dedicated to my cousin, whom I love very much, Without her I wouldn't be alive right now (literaly), and to My best friend Kit-chan, who got me to actually got me to put this up (by begging me.)

Warnings: Uh… I guess Shounen-ai…

All in Bakura-sama's POV

One smile was all it took. Over five millennia of hatred and anger, in one smile was gone. Before that smile, I wanted to kill and destroy things. At first I ignored the smile, telling myself I did not need the mortal boy. I believed that, my hatred and anger rising again. I told myself that one smile didn't mean anything. I wanted to kill and release all my anger. He turned to get something and I was going to kill him. Simple just like that I would kill him. Easy right …

Then he spoke. He introduced himself as Bakura, Ryou. I couldn't kill him. My anger faded, but my hatred stayed. Not the hatred I was once plagued with but a new kind of hatred. I hated him for his smile, his beautiful voice, and for making me feel like a person. He spoke to me as if I wasn't lower than him. As if he wasn't ashamed of me… a tomb robber.

He handed me some clothing. Some thick heavy fabric. He explained that is was called blue jeans and a t-shirt. I glared at him. He looked at me his smile faded. There was silence. It was killing me. Did he finally realize I was a nobody, a person not worthy of his time? I hated that thought. I wanted to prove to him that I was worthy of him. I didn't want to bring him shame.

I handed him the clothes and sat on his bed. He sighed and put the strange clothing down. I got up and picked up the clothing then guided him back to the bed. I sat down in front of him. I guess he got the message to dress me and he did. A pinkish color crossed his beautiful face and embarrassment reflected in his eyes.

Days passed and I still did not speak. He didn't mind, telling me to speak when I was ready, but I loved- love hearing his voice. I nodded. He graced me with one of the smile I hold precious to me. I promised to myself I would do anything to make him smile. But still we would sit and I would listen to him talk. He told me of his late mother and sister and how his father is never home. He told me all of his favorite things and memorable moments in his life, embarrassing and exciting.

He was surprised when I took him into my arms and held him. We were in his bedroom on his bay window. After he was comfortable with the whole ordeal he leaned back his head resting on my chest, he looked up at me and smiled. He then started telling me about his hopes and dreams.

Days turned into weeks and he started school again. I didn't know what this school was. When he walked through the halls I watched from his mind everything and everyone. The other students ignored him and made fun of him, but never did he feel any kind of bad feelings for them. The people that hurt him the most was the group of people who called him their friend but always left him out of things and forgot about him. The one girl that always preached about friendship looked down on him. One time the stupid mutt was having a party and handed the invitations out at lunch. He completely forgot Ryou was there. Yet he gave one to the stupid brunette who always called him names.

A couple of days after that incident, when it was the mutts' party, I stayed home and made the kitchen like a little party for two. When he got home he was surprised. He hugged me and looked up at me a smile on his face. A smile just for me. I smiled back at him and his smile got even bigger. Never will I get tired of looking at his smile.

Months later at lunch Ryou accidentally bumped into the guy with the deadly hair and he spilt something on the little one. The girl yelled at him for not being careful as the guy with the deadly hair and the mutt glared at him… even after he apologized. He ran out of the big food room (or ca…fay…teer…ia as Ryou calls it) utterly embarrassed. He ran into the boys room and water fell from his eyes. I hated that sight. It broke my heart. I sat down beside him and held him. How can people you call friends do things in such a way it hurts.

Even as I held him the tears kept falling. He was hurt so much. _Please don't cry. _Were the words I whispered to him. _Please, my angel don't cry_. _You did nothing wrong. _I tried to console him. His crying slowed as he looked up at me. _Crying doesn't suit you, angel. Smile. Please smile for me_. And he did he smiled at me. _I love your voice. _Were the words he spoke to me, and I smiled at him. _And I love your smile, I'd do anything to see you smile. _And it's true, I'd do anything to see my angel smile.


End file.
